


Surprise

by kfantastique



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bucky Barnes is a Good Boyfriend, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Male Slash, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 16:58:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14981531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kfantastique/pseuds/kfantastique
Summary: Clint has had a terrible week. Bucky has a surprise for him to cheer him up.





	Surprise

Fuck it, Clint thought. Fuck it all. Fuck Coulson and SHIELD and junior agents and training missions. He trudged down the hall to his apartment in Avengers tower shedding pieces of his uniform from his aching body every five feet. Fuck the desert and helicopters and sand. Especially sand. And fuck Natasha for not being on this mission from hell. He paused with his hand halfway to his door and flinched. I take that back, he thought just in case. That custerfuck of an assignment hadn’t been her fault…

He sighed heavily and pushed into his apartment only to be brought up short.

There were candles? And the place was clean. And it smelled heavenly. What in the fuck? He glanced around suspiciously for a moment before he heard a familiar set of loud-on-purpose footsteps coming down the hall.

Bucky. Clint sagged in relief at Bucky’s welcoming smile. “Did I miss something?” Clint asked cautiously.

Bucky rolled his eyes and strolled over to where Clint was still standing in the doorway. “Natasha said your mission was really shit,” he said and pressed a small kiss to the corner of Clint’s mouth before tugging him forward by the waistband and closing the door behind him.

“Oh my God,” Clint sighed and grabbed onto Bucky’s waist to slump into him. “It was the actual literal worst,” he whined into Bucky’s neck.

Bucky chuckled a bit and ran a hand through Clint’s hair. “So I heard,” he agreed. “That’s why I thought I’d cheer you up.” He patted Clint’s head and pulled away. “C’mon, I even cooked you dinner.”

Clint’s whine at Bucky moving away turned into a noise of surprise. “You cooked?” he asked skeptically.

Bucky threw him the finger behind his back as he walked to the oven. “”Shut up.”

A witty comeback was right on the tip of Clint’s tongue when Bucky opened the oven and pulled out a tray. “Pizza rolls!” was what came out instead and Clint felt a grin stretch his sunburned face. Bucky was the best.

“Oh my God, I love you,” Clint said earnestly as he raided the perfect tasty morsels.

Bucky laughed at his enthusiasm. “Are you talking to me or the pizza rolls?” he asked, chuckling.

Clint looked up with what he hoped was an innocent expression. “Why can’t it be both?” he asked around a huge mouthful.

Bucky rolled his eyes and swiped a pizza roll. “Once you’re done eating, I was thinking I’d run you a bath and rub your shoulders if you want.”

Clint almost melted into a puddle of schmoopy goo. What had he done to deserve this? He swallowed another bite. “I love you,” he said again quietly with a tiny smile.

The smile Bucky sent him in return was heartfelt and beautiful and Clint couldn’t help reaching across the counter to drag him in by his shirt collar for a long hard kiss.

Bucky pulled back and Clint whined a bit. “Hold that thought, babe.” Bucky stroked Clint’s cheekbone. “I know you’ve still gotta be hungry. Why don’t you finish these off and I’ll meet you in the bathroom in five?”

Clint deliberated for a brief moment but it had probably been twelve hours since he’d last eaten. And he’d hate to waste hot pizza rolls. “Yeah, alright, you got me,” he told Bucky with a grin. “I could definitely eat.”

Bucky smirked. “‘Course you could.” He winked and pecked Clint on the mouth once more before turning towards the hall.

Clint grabbed a pizza roll and leaned against the counter to watch. He didn’t think he’d ever get tired of the view of Bucky from the back.

Five and a half minutes later, Clint headed down the hall to the bathroom, abandoning his boots in the living room and his undershirt in the hall. When he got to the bathroom, he stopped in the doorway and a bemused smile crossed his face. Bucky was bare-ass naked and reclined in the huge tube that was steaming a lovely foliage-type scent.

“I’m not sure how you’re expecting me to relax with you sittin’ there all… you know.” He made an encompassing gesture at Bucky’s whole body.

Bucky grinned rakishly up at him. “Just get in here and I’ll show you,” he said with a jerk of his head.

There was really nothing to do but comply so Clint stripped his pants and boxer briefs and slid into the tub so he could recline back against Bucky’s chest. The water was almost too hot but once Clint adjusted, it felt incredible. He sank back into Bucky’s embrace and closed his eyes.

“If I can come back to this after every mission, I may go on more missions,” Clint said dreamily.

He felt Bucky’s chuckle more than he heard it. “No you wouldn’t,” Bucky crooned in his ear.

Clint huffed a laugh. “Yeah, no I wouldn’t.”

Bucky must have grabbed a bar of soap because he started lathering his hands in front of Clint’s chest and then brought his arms around to rub his soap slick hands over Clint’s sore shoulders. Clint moaned and leaned forward so Bucky could really dig in.

Bucky worked on Clint’s neck, across both shoulders, and part way down Clint’s back, releasing all the built-up tension from a week and a half long fubar mission.

When he finished rubbing, Bucky soaped up a washcloth and gently washed the rest of Clint’s body. By the time he was done, Clint’s eyes and limbs were feeling heavy and drowsy. Until of course, Bucky lightly wrapped the fingers of his right hand around Clint’s cock and gave it a slow pull. Clint’s eyes snapped open and he sucked in a breath.

“You’re not too tired, are you?” Bucky breathed in his ear.

Clint shivered as Bucky stroked him again. “Mmm. Never.”

Bucky made a pleased sound and mouthed at Clint’s shoulder. “I got you something,” he said after a few more kisses and a couple of strokes over his hardening cock.

Clint groaned and scooched back until he could feel Bucky’s erection against his ass. “Yeah?”

Bucky gave his shoulder a little bite and then licked it while thumbing the head of his dick. “Remember a while ago when you said you wished I could suck your dick and fuck your ass at the same time?”

“Ah-ahh!” Clint jolted. “N-no!” he stuttered as Bucky continued to stroke his now fully erect cock.

“Well,” Bucky said, nibbling his ear,” you did have your cock in my mouth at the time.”

“May have been a bit distracted,” Clint agreed breathily.

“Mmm,” Bucky hummed. “While I’m not quite flexible enough to be able to oblige you, I thought you might be amenable to a blowjob and a dildo instead.”

Clint’s eyes flew open. “You bought me a dildo?” he asked confusedly. Bucky just hummed agreement as he continued kissing along Clint’s neck. “Like, at a sex shop?”

Bucky sniggered and pressed his brow into Clint’s shoulder. “No, dumbass. Online.”

Clint could almost hear the eyeroll. Then Bucky stilled behind him. “Uh, is that ok?” he asked uncertainly. “I mean, are you up for that?”

“What?” Clint started. “I mean yes. Hell yes! I mean, I’ve never been on the receiving end of a dildo before but, you know, I’m a big fan of your cock up my ass so it’s not like I don’t already… What?”

Bucky was trying and failing not to laugh behind him. His face was pressed up against Clint’s back and he squeezed his arms around Clint’s middle while he shook with mirth.

“What?” Clint said again grumpily.

Bucky sucked in a steadying breath. “You’re babbling, doll.” Clint huffed in affront and Bucky trailed his nose up along his neck. “It’s cute,” he said and sucked Clint’s earlobe between his lips. Clint’s pout morphed into a pleased smile and then a groan escaped him when Bucky wrapped his fingers back around Clint’s cock.

He gave it a good slow pull and Clint writhed. “So, you up for trying this?” Bucky murmured in his ear.

“Yeah,” Clint heard himself say then he nodded his agreement too.

Bucky pressed a kiss to his neck. “Good,” he growled. “Let’s get you dried so I can dirty you back up.”

Clint hummed his agreement and climbed out of the tub to grab a towel. He dried himself in record time, gingerly patting off his throbbing erection, and then was engulfed in Bucky’s embrace and a hot, wet kiss. They made out sloppily while Bucky walked them backwards into their bedroom and laid Clint down on their bed.

Clint sucked Bucky’s lower lip into his mouth as Bucky tried to pull his face away and let go with a small pop when Bucky grunted. Bucky smiled fondly down at him. “Just lay back and relax,” Bucky told him and moved back down to kneel between Clint’s knees on the floor.

He tugged at Clint’s legs until his ass was poised just on the edge of the bed and then reached over into the night stand. Clint raised his head to see Bucky pull out their bottle of lube followed by a vibrantly purple dick-shaped dildo.

He laughed aloud at that. “You would,” he said.

Bucky smirked up at him. “Thought you’d like that.”

Bucky set it on the bed next to Clint’s hip and then went about slicking up the fingers of his flesh hand. He slid forward on his knees and reached to prop Clint’s dick straight up with metal fingers. Clint shivered at the cool sensation and caught Bucky’s eyes one last time and grinned at him before Bucky wrapped his lips around the head of Clint’s cock. Clint shivered for a whole different reason then and threw his head back onto the bed.

Bucky’s mouth was hot and wet and his tongue felt so good as it flicked along his slit. Clint groaned and Bucky slid his mouth down further onto Clint’s cock. He felt so fucking good.

Bucky bobbed his head twice before Clint felt a slick finger press up behind his balls. He hummed and spread his legs wider while fisting his hands in the sheets underneath him. Bucky’s finger found his entrance and started massaging, making Clint squirm under him. Bucky sucked and massaged in perfect rhythm for a short while until Clint let out a whimper of want. Then he hollowed his cheeks and sucked on Clint’s cock while he pressed one long, slick finger inside him.

Clint sucked in a sharp breath and didn’t blow it out until Bucky’s finger bottomed out inside him. Clint released the breath and let his entire body go lax and Bucky hummed around his dick in appreciation, sending vibrations along it and making Clint shudder. When he was still again, Bucky slowly pulled his finger almost all the way out and then pushed just as slowly back in, all while bobbing his head on Clint’s cock.

“Fuck, yes,” Clint breathed and then sighed in satisfaction as Bucky repeated the motion. On the third go round though, Clint pushed himself down onto Bucky’s finger when he bottomed out again.

Bucky hummed around the head of his cock again and then pulled off. “Alright, alright,” he told Clint. “Just a sec.” He grabbed the bottle of lube again and slid his finger out of Clint to slick it up even more.

Clint made a disgruntled sound at the loss but gasped almost immediately after as Bucky shoved it back in, almost rough. He pumped the finger back and forth quickly and Clint smirked at him. “Oo, baby, you know how I like it.”

Bucky raised an eyebrow and smirked back before leaning over to suck the head of Clint’s dick back into his mouth. Clint almost choked when Bucky’s lips kept sliding all the way down to the base of his cock while he pulled the finger in his ass out and pushed back in slowly but firmly with two. “Ah! Ahh.”

Bucky paused, with Clint’s dick almost down his throat and two fingers as deep as they could go in his ass, letting Clint adjust. And once Clint let his body go slack once more, Bucky moved both his fingers and his mouth in tandem on a slow, wet slide from base to tip.

Bucky repeated the motion a second time, and Clint let go of his death grip on the sheets with one hand to stroke Bucky’s cheek. Bucky looked up at him and pulled his red, wet lips off Clint’s dick.

“Babe, if you keep going like that, I’m going shoot off early and miss the main event,” Clint told him.

Bucky smiled at him. “Wouldn’t want that,” he agreed. “I’ll just have to find something else to do with my mouth.” Then he winked.

Clint reached up and wrapped a hand around the back of his neck to bring their mouths together. Bucky came willingly and scrambled onto the bed to lean over him, keeping his two fingers buried in Clint’s ass.

Clint thrust his tongue into Bucky’s mouth, kissing him hungrily while Bucky thrust his fingers in and out of his ass. It felt so good. Clint started thrusting in time with Bucky’s pumps and their dicks brushed up against each other. Clint moaned into Bucky’s mouth and tried to grab his ass to grind their crotches together but was prevented by Bucky’s arm between them.

Bucky pulled his mouth away from Clint’s. “Relax, doll. We got all night.” He smiled fondly and bent to kiss along Clint’s neck. 

Clint rolled his eyes but smiled too. “You feel so fuckin’ good, babe,” he breathed and ran his hands up Bucky’s muscular back.

Bucky hummed against him and started sucking a mark onto him. Clint rolled his hips and Bucky picked up the pace with his fingers, slamming them into Clint’s body over and over. Clint growled and drew the knee that wasn’t trapped between Bucky’s legs up almost to chest level to spread himself wider.

Bucky let go of Clint’s neck and gazed down at him heatedly all while pumping his fingers. “You about ready?” he asked roughly.

Clint nodded his head frantically and bit at his lip to keep from moaning.

Bucky kissed him hard one last time before getting up and moving back down to kneel between Clint’s legs again. He withdrew the fingers and Clint flinched at the emptiness. “Alright,” his voice was scratchy. “Just a minute with three fingers, then we’ll move on.”

“If you must,” Clint replied huffily and Bucky smacked his hip. Clint jumped but grinned down at him.

“I want you to enjoy yourself,” Bucky told him, exasperated. ‘It’s a big dildo.”

Clint looked over at it and shrugged. “Fair.”

Bucky laughed and slicked up his fingers again before pressing them against Clint’s entrance. Clint laid back on the bed again and hiked his left leg up to rest his heel on the edge of the bed, opening himself up wide.

Bucky kissed his thigh and then sucked on one of his balls while pressing three fingers slowly into Clint’s hole. It was tight but Clint focused on relaxing and breathing and the press and stretch didn’t even hurt a little bit.

He sighed in satisfaction once Bucky was pressed all the way inside him; he felt deliciously full. And then Bucky started moving and a groan escaped his lips. There was so much lube on Bucky’s fingers by now, that they glided into Clint’s ass with barely any friction at all. The wet slide was getting faster little by little and Clint was becoming unbearably turned on. He fisted the sheets and his hips started thrusting all on their own, meeting Bucky’s every push with force when he bottomed out.

After what felt like only a few seconds, Bucky pulled all the way out again and Clint yelped as his ass clenched on nothing. Bucky shushed him and pet his thigh with the metal hand before finally lubing up the huge purple monstrosity that he was going to shove up Clint’s ass.

Clint was excited. He whined some and wiggled his ass in Bucky’s face. His throbbing cock and clenching asshole made him feel like he was dying to be fucked; to get release. He squirmed on the sheets until Bucky kneeled up again.

“Alright,” Bucky said quietly with a hungry fire in his eyes. “You ready?”

Clint nodded vigorously. “C’mon,” he whined, “Just get it in me already.”

The fire in Bucky’s eyes flared and he smiled a predatory smile up at Clint. “Just yank my hair if you need to stop, yeah?”

Clint could only nod again while Bucky bent his head back to Clint’s cock. Soft, wet heat enveloped his head again right before a cool smooth something pressed against his entrance. Bucky’s mouth slid slowly down Clint’s whole length and then back up before his tongue swirled around the head. Clint consciously relaxed his whole body and then said, “Do it.”

Bucky didn’t respond, just kept swirling his tongue around Clint’s head and across his slit. Then the thing at his entrance exerted pressure. It hadn’t seemed that big before, but now that it was pressing up against his asshole, Clint realized just how huge the dildo was. And he shifted towards it to finally get it inside of him.

When it finally, slowly breached the ring of muscle, he whimpered a bit but when Bucky stopped the forward pressure, he whined and thrust onto it a bit. Clint could feel Bucky smirk around his cock and then he sank down, taking Clint in his mouth to the hilt. Then he pushed the dildo in. Slowly but firmly, it sank into Clint, filling him up and stretching him out more than he’d ever been before. It felt incredible.

Bucky began to bob his head slowly as he kept pushing the dildo deeper and deeper into Clint. It brushed up against his prostate causing him to gasp and then kept going! Clint was gripping the sheets to the point of tearing and his eyes were screwed shut as he tried desperately to remain relaxed.

Just when he thought it could go no further, the dildo stopped. He was filled to bursting and squirming with pleasure. And then Bucky sucked. Hard. Clint screamed. He jerked and his body clenched hard on the dildo and waves of pleasure started to ripple through him. He rocked back and forth, couldn’t find the words to ask Bucky to move it but Bucky got it. He lessened the pressure of his mouth some before bobbing back up to the top of Clint’s cock while at the same time, easing the dildo back out of him so just an inch was left inside.

A breathy moan escaped Clint’s mouth but then Bucky sucked his cock back into his mouth while plunging the dildo back inside as well and Clint only just kept from not screaming again by clenching his teeth.

“Oh, God, Buck.” Clint panted. “So good.”

Bucky’s only response was to repeat the whole process but quicker. Clint felt his cock swelling impossibly tighter in the wet heat of Bucky’s mouth. There was a pool of red hot pleasure building low in his belly.

Two more thrusts and Bucky was all but pounding the dildo in and out of Clint’s ass while he’d circled his right hand around the base of Clint’s cock and was enthusiastically sucking him off. He was building to the edge of his precipice. It wouldn’t be long now ‘til he tipped right over.

“Buck,” he gasped out around his panting.

Bucky pulled his mouth off Clint’s cock and Clint’s eyes snapped open. “You think you could handle it if I turned it on?” Bucky asked.

Clint was confused for a second, then, “It turns on?!” he whined. Heat flared up his chest from his groin. The corner of Bucky’s mouth twitched up as he continued to pound the toy into Clint. Clint met his eyes. “Do it,” he panted.

Bucky grinned ferally and bent his head back over Clint’s cock. Clint regripped the sheets and brought his other heel up to rest on the edge of the bed as well. Bucky sucked down Clint’s cock and plunged the dildo as far as it would go. There was a millisecond’s pause and then the dildo started vibrating. The noise that was ripped from Clint’s mouth was not human. The toy was shoved so far up his ass, it felt like it was vibrating all his insides. In a good way. Including his prostate.

He moaned and twisted and his insides clenched up around the dildo. It felt so fucking good. The pressure inside him was about to burst. Then Bucky started moving his mouth up and down Clint’s cock again. All thought immediately left his brain. All he could do was whine his want and twist against the vibrating pressure in side him. It was almost overwhelming.

And when Bucky pumped the toy inside him in quick, harsh thrusts, Clint’s vision whited out. His whole body erupted and he shouted incoherently and convulsed as he came down Bucky’s throat for what felt like forever. Until finally, he stopped.

As Clint slowly became aware of his surroundings again, the first thing he saw was Bucky wiping a string of come from the corner of his mouth with his thumb and then licking it off. Clint closed his eyes for a minute. How was that man so sexy? He took stock of his body. He felt weak and limp, yet so, so good. His ass was still stretched wide around the dildo, though it was blessedly not vibrating, and his dick was still twitching with aftershocks. He didn’t think he’d ever come that hard in his life.

He cracked an eye open when he heard a squelchy sound. Bucky was standing over him, vigorously pumping his cock with his right hand. Aw, no! He’d forgotten about Bucky!

Bucky smiled when he saw Clint’s eyes. “Doll, that was probably the hottest thing I’ve ever seen,” Bucky told him matter-of-factly.

Clint tried not to blush. “Aw, I totally want to help you out with that, I’m just not sure I can move. Oh, wait! Hey! Come in my mouth.” Bucky’s eyes flared. “I may not be able to move but you can totally still face fuck me.”

Bucky growled and did not protest. He released his cock and grabbed Clint under the arms to hoist him higher on the bed and then knelt on either side of his face. “Pinch me if you can’t breath,” he said in a low voice before gently guiding his dick into Clint’s mouth.

Clint took in one deep breath and then resolved not to protest when Bucky absolutely went to town. He must’ve been close to release himself with how hard he was thrusting. Thankfully not too deep, Bucky seemed to be focusing on speed while Clint just tried to keep his teeth from scraping Bucky. Before Clint’s jaw even began to think about aching, Bucky was tensing up and Clint sucked hard to swallow down all his come.

Bucky withdrew almost immediately and bent to smash his lips over Clint’s in a bruising kiss. Clint could just barely muster the strength to lift his hands to grip Bucky’s shirt before Bucky was pulling back and stroking over his face with both hands.

“You were perfect,” Bucky murmured to him. “So fuckin’ sexy. Love you.” He kissed Clint again, delicate and sweet.

Clint smiled up at him. “Love you too, Buck. Now can we get this thing out of my ass? It’s fuckin’ enormous.”

**Author's Note:**

> Why is it that every time I go to write a story with plot and characters and dialogue, the only thing my brain will supply me with is gay porn?! Idk. Anyway, I hope you like it despite the plotlessness.  
> -k


End file.
